The Days of the Kurans
by sheoortega
Summary: The story takes place at the alternative ending of Vampire Knight where Isaya Shoto died instead of Kaname. Read and enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

My first story ever !

Enjoy yourself and remember to R &R !

* * *

 _Is it over?_

I kept my arms tight around him.

 _Kaname_

I whimpered as a soft large hand caressed the side of my face.

" **you shouldn't do that, Yuuki"**

 _I don't care._ As long as he's alive by my side,I don't care about anything else. True, it was selfish of me to let Isaya Shoto to sacrifice his heart to the furnace. I know deep down my human part cursed me for being like this. But for me, nothing more important than Kaname , my _onii-sama_ , my fiancée, the man I love.

" **Yuuki…"** His voice was so soft yet so strong.

"Onii-sama…" My heart skipped a bit when I met his eyes. " I don't want to be without you."

I don't care.

Kaname is alive.

Everything is well.

 **1 month later**

I lay on the bed as I held the resin rose Kaname had gave me. He had gone to one of his casual business meeting again. Now that the furnace had been revived and the remaining purebloods had lay low, we had enjoyed the most peaceful days within our life. My cheeks flushed at the thought of him.

As I rolled to my side, the photo of the Kuran family meets my sight. There's my father standing beside the chair where my mother sits, holding a baby in her arms. Kaname had stood right in front my father. Mom and Dad were smiling except Kaname who held his indifferent gaze calmly.

 _We would grow up to be like Mom and Dad._

My cheeks flushed madly as I recalled the time when we were kids, snuggling with Kaname.

 _Me and Kaname._

I can't help but smile at the thought of having a child with Kaname. What kind of father would he be?

Just then I felt a presence within the mansion. A smile crept on my face. Kaname had come home. I quickly get on my feet and run through the hall.

I will talk to him about this.

 **A family, that would be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Edited and I hope you would enjoy it !

Disclaimer : **I do not own Vampire Knight**. It belongs to Hino Matsuri.

* * *

By the time I got to the living room, Kaname was sitting on the couch reading some paper with Aidou-senpai on his side. He smiled upon seeing my arrival as Aidou-senpai slightly bowed to my direction.

"Good evening,Yuuki-sama"

I blushed slightly. Being a pureblood, it's natural for us to be on the top of vampire hierarchy but because I had lived most of my life being a human, it is still slightly uncomfortable.

"Good evening, Aidou-senpai" I said, smiling at him while I walk to Kaname's opened. Aidou-senpai bowed slightly to us as Kaname motioned him to go and within minutes, it's just me and him.

"Welcome home,Kaname" I smiled up to him as I kissed him on the lips. The welcome-home kiss,our thing. He smiled at me and pulled me closer to his body.

"How was your day?"

"There was nothing special. With the fact that the other remaining purebloods had laid low for the time being, we can assure ourselves that there won't be any serious problems ahead. " He said continuing to read the papers on his hand.

My mind flies to the time when some of the Purebloods organized an attack to the Academy that's now Association Headquarters. Although the Purebloods that's involved in the attack was killed, the feeling still lingers within me. Would we really be at peace now?

As if he realized what I was thinking, Kaname brought my heart close to his heart.

"I will always protect you"

I smiled. As long as I have him by my side I would always be okay, that I know.

"And how was your day, Yuuki?"

I gulped. Perhaps I should ask him now. How would he consider having children? But, Kaname had been very busy these past few weeks.

Maybe later, when the things around us cool down, I will tell him. For now, let us enjoy the moment.

Only us.

Me and Kaname.

 **Together.**

 **Kaname's POV**

It had always been easy to guess what Yuuki was thinking.

She had always been so pure, so naive. When I had planned to wipe out all the Purebloods and turned her into human, I had thought that it would be the best decision for her, Kiryuu and me. But when she had made Isaya Shoto died instead of me and held me like I would vanish if she let go, she shook away all the uncertainities that dwelled deep inside me.

She chose me.

I smiled as she snuggled closer to me and pulled the covers higher. I took a deep breath as I inhaled her scent. I had promised Juri that i would always protect Yuuki. And that I intend to keep.

" I will always protect you" I whispered to her ears as I drift into the darkness with her in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long update !

I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

My eyes dart from Yori-chan, then to Aidou-senpai, then back to Yori-chan.

 ** _No way_**

My eyes went wide as I spotted them at the balcony, kissing each other on the lips. _LIPS._ I can't believe it. I had noticed they got closer since the attack but never had I thought they would progress to this stage.

Averting my gaze I quickly dart to the other side of the mansion. My steps slowed down as I drew closer to the door that leads to Kaname's office. He must have felt my presence because as my hand moved to knock, his deep voice penetrates the air telling me to come in.

His eyes met mine as soon as I entered the room. God, my onii-sama is so perfect. He motioned me to come by his side and as soon as I'm beside him, he pulled me to sit on his lap and nuzzled at my hair.

" I missed you" he whispered.

I blushed slightly as I lean in to give him a quick kiss. "I missed you too, Kaname."

He smiled at me and I can hear my heart skipped a beat. His large hand securely wrapped on my waist while one of my hand found it's way behind his shoulder as he pulled me closer to him. "What did you do today?" he asked.

" Well, Yori had came today when Aidou-senpai was tutoring me. So, I went to get some tea for us. Did you know what I witnessed when I got back?" He chuckled and answered, " What?"

"Aidou-senpai and Yori-chan kissing. I had never thought they would progress to that kind of relationship"

He laughed and I felt my heart flutter. "Never knew you were a gossip girl,Yuuki" My cheeks went slightly pink. We fell to a comfortable silence as I watch him doing his paperwork while making small talk once in a while. Admiring his beauty, my head sank at the crane of his neck.

Do I ask him now? Maybe I should wait. No Yuuki, he had waited long enough for you. Be brave and make him happy.

So I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

 **"Kaname, do you ever consider about having children?'**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait!

Happy New Year guys! Love, Sheoortega

 **Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino** , I just improvised.

* * *

 **Kaname's POV**

My head snapped to her face, my eyes slightly widen and my mouth slightly went agape. I'm sure she noticed because a tinge of blush starts to creep their way up her cheeks. She shifts uncomfortably in my arms and called my name nervously but I can't hear anything. I was drowning in happiness.

Seventeen years.

Seventeen years I had watched her grow into one amazingly beautiful lady, stood far away keeping her safe. And when I started to give up the hope of her by my side, she surprised me with her decision. I was happy, but nothing came to this. I had never thought she would ask this.

Children.

Our family.

Her voice rang again and that woke me up from my daze. She lifts her palm to my cheek and her brown orbs stared directly to my eyes. My brain found the way to calm itself and my lips curved to a smile.

" Of course I want to. But I will wait until you're absolutely ready for this". Her hand guides mine and she let my fingers grace her cheeks.

"Kaname, I'm ready " She spoke firmly. "I want to start a family with you"

My heart skipped a beat and I can no longer contain my happiness. I embraced her into my arms, placing light kisses on her neck. She moaned softly, her hands starts to wrap around my neck. But as much as I want this, I stopped.

Not here. Not in my office on the desk or couch. Not where people can bother us. She deserves the best. So I kissed her lips deeply and laid my forehead against hers. She sighed contently as her thick eyelashes flutter close. I whispered slowly as I closed my eyes imitating her,

 **"Soon"**

* * *

Now, should we make a M chapter or nah?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.**

Sorry for the long update ! I worked hard for this chapter, so enjoy !

* * *

The moon was high by the time I woke. The day is now the 'night' and the night is now 'day'. I used to love being under the warm rays of sunlight, but now that my origins have changed, the sun is no longer the best friend of us, creatures of the Night.

Kaname had gone to the vampire society to sort out some minor problems. It would be a few hours until he returns. I'm used to it. He would go and leave me in the mansion, alone or with Aido-senpai to keep me company. But truth be told, sometimes I can't help but feel lonely.

 _I want to accompany him_. I wanted to be by his side and look after him like he always did for these past 16 years. But I realized, right now I'm not fit yet to do that. I'm inexperienced, so I have to learn thoroughly of the vampire society before I can be a use for him. I walk closer to the balcony, moonlight greeted my in delight under its rays and I closed my eyes.

 _Come home soon, Kaname._

And I realized, the tips of my fingers began to dissolve to a form of butterfly. I brought up the finger closer to my face. Kaname had always loved my embodiment. He would say that it was unfortunate that I was born as a vampire for I am someone who loves being under the sunlight and he would have a slightly sad smile on his face. But he doesn't seem to notice, that he is now my sunlight, the center of my being.

*P.S. Read on your risk, mature content ahead

My daze was abruptly stopped when I felt a pair of large hands sneaking to my waist and I spin my head to the smiling face of my lover. A smile quickly made its way to my lips. I tip-toed and wrap my hands around his neck to give him the welcome-home kiss and I felt his arms tighten on me as he deepened the kiss. One of his hands starts to move up to the back of my head, holding me as his tongue starts to slide inside my mouth.

Abruptly, he swept me bridal style as we kiss and lead us to the bed, carefully laid me down against the white sheets. I moaned lightly as he plants kisses on my neck while his hand made its way to unbutton my dress, revealing the pale skin of mine and pair of lacy underwear. My hands moved to undress him, unbuttoning his jet black shirt and unzipping his pants. I can feel his excitement beneath those boxers. Slowly I slid his boxers down, revealing his erected member hot for my touch. His excitement firmly held in my hand as I stroke him up and down, my turn to watch him moan and shiver underneath my touch. I rose up as I take his length inside my mouth, sucking and licking all over him as I felt him getting closer, becoming harder under my touch.

He cupped the back of my head as his hips start to move with a faster pace, going deeper inside my mouth with his own rhythm. I took it all in as his body tighten as he cries deeply, releasing himself in my mouth and I let it slide down my throat.

All of the sudden, he pinned me back flat roughly against the sheets. His eyes glowing red and filled with desire and lust it brought my excitement to another level. I gasped softly as I felt his hands lifting the bra up, touching my breast while his lips suck and licks my nipple hungrily. He doesn't discriminate, giving the same attention to my other breast earning gasps and long pleasurable moans for every action he did on my body. We had done it once, but every time he does this it brings new wonders to me.

His hands travel south as soon as he's satisfied touching and fondling me. My grip on his back tighten as I felt his fingers stroke my core. He smiled, watching my reaction to his touch he whisper words of love affectionately to my ears before plunging two of his fingers deep inside me, making me arch my back against him. He's stretching me, preparing my body for him. My brain freezes, all I can feel now is the pleasure my lover is inflicting upon me. He sped up the pace of his fingers as I moan his name loudly, toes curled in and legs tighten. He pulled out his drenched fingers from inside of me and positioned his raging steel in front of my entrance, eyes never leaving mine. My legs automatically wrap themselves around him as I felt the tip of him on my flesh. He paused for a second, giving me the chance to pull him closer to me as my hands cupped his cheeks.

I've felt his size before, I knew how big he was. He knew how much it hurts for me when we did it for the first time and I know he's seeking my approval now. With one nod, he slid himself in with one powerful thrust. I gasp loudly with his intrusion, the feeling of him inside of me was overwhelming. He paused for a few seconds before picking up his pace again, pulling out slightly only to push himself deeper into me.

The sound of our moans and colliding flesh fills the room, our body merging into one. I let out a long deep moan, encouraging him to go faster and faster stretching me to my limit. Slowly, our breaths turn into short quick breaths. We were so close from reaching our peak. He moans to my neck, fangs coming out he bit me roughly and start to feed himself off me. My moans of desire become louder and louder. His pace burns inside of me as I bit my lip, taking everything he's giving me.

"Kaname, Kaname, Kaname"

I could feel it, our climax is near as I clench around him. We explode together, moaning loudly as he released inside me, every drop of his seed filling up. My nails dig the flesh of his back, drawing blood, our body shaking and moans filled the air as he whispers my name. His voice was low and full of emotion. One word that made my heart skips a beat every time he said it.

 **" I love you, Yuuki"**

I laugh softly as I look deep into his crimson eyes.

 **"I love you too, Kaname"**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so soooooo sorry for the long update! I've been busy for these months with college. I will try to update faster but for now, enjoy this new chapter!

 **Disclaimer; Vampire Knight is Matsuri Hino's**

* * *

I stared at the falling snow outside the window, hugging a pillow on my old bed. The book I've been reading laid waste beside me. Kaname had gone for a week-long overseas trip and he doesn't want me to be alone in the mansion so I was left in my adoptive father's care. Not that I'm complaining, I missed this place. I grew up here for my entire human life. Although it's no longer the same as the old times, this place still brings up memories. Zero had gone to be a full-time hunter so he no longer lives here. My father is the only one left taking care of the Academy. _Well_ , both him and Kaname.

My thoughts were interrupted when I sensed a familiar presence coming towards my room. Happily, I jumped from the couch and head towards the door. And there she was, my one and only best friend Yori-chan. We squealed out loud before falling into each other arms. After 3 minutes of squeezing the life out of each other, we let go.

She was just like I remembered, flushed cheeks with bright eyes. Although I can't help but restrain myself from drinking her blood, after all I'm a vampire now. But then something is different the longer I inspect her, she's happier and that's when all the memories of when I caught her and Aido-senpai having a lovey-dovey time burst into my head. Being such a best friend I am, I decided to just shoot out straight.

"How's your relationship with Aido-senpai, Yori-chan?"

I smiled slightly when I saw her cheeks start to blush red like a tomato.

"W-w-w-w-what?"

"Yori-chan, are you with Aido-senpai now?"

Now her whole head and neck is red, she lowered her head and looked at the ground. Nodding slowly as she confirmed the statement. That's when I pulled her into a deadly tight hug.

"Congratulations! When is the wedding? We need to prepare it now, how about at the Aido household? No wait, I need to tell Kaname first" I cheered loudly.

"N-no no no, Yuki-chan. We haven't even told anyone yet" she stuttered while blushing furiously.

"Alright, I won't. But then you have to tell me all the details"

And that's how our 2 hour long talk session started. She was saying on how kind Aido-senpai was when a slight pain appeared in my throat. Frowning slightly, I touched my neck and Yori went silent. She understands what this meant, for she has been involved in my world for quite a time now. Smiling, she stood up and head towards the door.

Glancing at me she said," I'll wait downstairs"

I smiled and nod. After she's gone, I walk towards my drawer, grabbing a bottle of pills inside.

It's strange. Kaname fed me two days ago before he left. It should have been enough to sustain me for some time. Yet here I am, craving for his blood although it has been only two days. Sighing, I took a pill and gulped it down with water although I can't help but feel a bit empty without Kaname. I took the Resin Rose he gave me and brought it to my chest, closing my eyes I allowed myself to think about him for a moment.

I've missed him.

Shaking my head, I put the Rose back onto the drawer and head towards the door. Kaname had things to do and I won't allow myself to selfishly disturb his work, so I walk downstairs to where Yori-chan is. And with her, I spent the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

The second chapter of the day! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do. And don't forget to rate and review !

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight is Matsuri Hino's.

* * *

My heart is pounding loudly inside my chest. Impatiently I walk back and forth in my room, glancing at the cell phone lying on my bed. Every 'night', Kaname would always call me to check how I've been. These past three days, my emotions had been all over the place. Phone calls aren't enough to satisfy me anymore. With every hour passed, my longing for Kaname would grow even more. Many times I've resisted the urge to go chase after him and it took all my willpower to do so.

The thirst had also grown considerably. Usually, I would need only two or three pills to suppress the urge for blood. But now, it has increased to six or sometimes even more. I had begun to seclude myself since I realized this, staying inside my room away from the Day Class students. Only my father, Kaien Cross would visit me sometimes but I didn't dare to tell him. He's already busy enough taking care of the Academy and I don't want to add more burden.

The ringing of my cell phone woke me from my thoughts. Running slightly, I reached for it. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the name on the screen and I can feel my cheeks became slightly hotter. Without wasting any more second, I picked it up and happiness washed over me the moment I heard his voice on the other side calling my name.

"Onii-sama" I sighed softly.

The line went silent for a good five seconds before he spoke again.

"What's wrong, Yuki? You don't sound well. Are you okay?" he sounded a bit worried and I can help but smile like a fool. He's cute when he's worried.

"I've missed you, Kaname"

"I've missed you too, Yuuki. _Very much_. I have good news though for you though"

"News ?" I arched my brows curiously.

"Since we finished the work here quicker than expected, we will be coming back early. By tomorrow evening, I will be back in Japan"

"Really ?!" I exclaimed, little louder than I've expected. My heart is pounding even faster now.

"Really" He chuckled, clearly amused by my lack of elegance.

"I will pick you up at the Academy when I arrive. Be good and wait for me, okay? Now, I have to go back to work. I'll see you tomorrow, Yuuki. _I love you_ "

My heart warms when he spoke those three words, smiling I replied," _I love you too, Kaname_ "

And the line went silent.

Smiling foolishly, I put down my phone. Looking out to the sky, I can't help but wish time go faster.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! New chapter is up so don't forget to R&R, enjoyy!

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is Matsuri Hino's

* * *

I glanced at the clock hanging on the upper wall of the living room for probably the 999th time, biting my lower lip as I do. I haven't slept much last 'night' because the thought of Kaname coming home excited me so much. So instead, I prepared my luggage for the journey home and cleaned myself up. I don't want to look bad when I reunite with him after a week being separated so I put extra effort to clean myself up.

It was 5.32 pm.

My father had gone early in the morning to take care of some important errands but he promised to send me off this evening. And just as I was thinking of him, the voice of my father announcing his arrival echoes in the air. Getting up from the couch, I walk towards the source of the voice, but he met me halfway. He acknowledged my presence with that signature Kaien Cross's big smile and I smiled back to him.

"Welcome home, Father. How was your trip?"

"It was good, Yuuki. When is Kaname-san arriving? Shame though, your stay was too short. Daddy's really going to miss you" he pouted, adding dramatic sigh at the end.

"I can always come back for a visit, Father" I smiled.

My father's demeanor never changed. He still act childish sometimes and I can't help but recall some old memories of when me, Zero and him are still living together.

"Oh speaking of which, I have something for you. Come, let me show it to you" He then gestured towards the living room and I followed him. As soon as we sat on the couch, he opened his bag and pulled out a black velvet box and placed it on the table in front of me.

"Go on, open it"

Glancing at him once, I reached out to the box and opened it. Inside, there was a beautiful heart-shaped golden locket necklace; the front was skillfully decorated with swirls hanging around a rose carved in the center. It was beautiful.

Opening the locket, I gasped softly.

Inside, there is a picture of my family. Haruka Kuran was standing behind my mother, Juri Kuran. His one hand was on her shoulder while the other was on small Kaname's shoulder. My mother was holding me as a baby, wrapped in a pure white fabric. All of them were smiling softly at the camera, including Kaname.

I can sense my Father eyeing me carefully, but I was too absorbed with the Kuran family portrait to care. As much as I hate it, there were only few memories of my childhood as a vampire that I can recall. So I didn't remember much of my parents but I knew they loved me dearly.

"It was made by your mother. At that time, the threat from Rido was increasing. So in case they didn't make it, she wants you to have something to remember about the Kuran family. She passed the necklace to me so if something really happens to them, I can pass it down to you"

"It's beautiful" I can only manage a whisper.

"They loved you very much Yuuki. Juri and Haruka. _I love you too_ , you are just as precious to me as you were to your own mother and father. My only daughter"

I glanced at him, smiling.

 _"I love you too, Father"_

I can feel the tears start to pool in my eyes. Holding myself together, I closed the locket and looked at my father.

"Can you help me put this on ?"

He smiled.

 _"Of course"_


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, I know it's been so long since my last update but bear with me kay? I've been busy on college and had no time to update. Sorry! And as always, I hope you enjoy this story.

 **I do not own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

 **Yuuki's POV**

I haven't left _his_ side ever since we got back home to the mansion two weeks ago. When he works, I would sit on his lap and watch him go through the paper sheets. After his work was done, we would go lay on our bed and talk about things: mainly memories or fragmented stories from his work. Occasionally, we would feed on each other which usually ends up with us having more than just feeding.

This past two weeks had been so peaceful, the most peaceful times ever since my awakening and I hope it will stay that way, so that Kaname won't have to be pressured again. Although I can't help but remembering the sacrifice Isaya Shoto had made as the price of me & Kaname's future. I had gone to his residence to clean things up. I had offered his maid a sanctuary at Kuran's household, but they politely refused.

 _We thank you for your kindness, Yuuki-sama. But we would like to stay and tend to our late Master's mansion. It may be just a house, but it holds dear memories of our late Master with his family: his wife and children. We, would like to cherish those memories._

And so, I left them to tend the residence, with a promise that Kuran's will always be open if any problem came up.

Kaname whom had noticed me dazing off while laying on the couch across the big dark mahogany table where he is working, starts to get up and walk towards me. He sat on the carpeted floor, looking at my face.

"What are you thinking, Yuuki?"

I look up to his eyes, those burgundy eyes that never failed to make my heart skip a beat. Slowly, I lift up my fingers and caress the side of his face.

"I want us to stay peaceful like this. Forever"

He smiled, a genuine smile," Then I'll do my best to make that wish of yours come true"

I stood up and sat beside him, my face just inches away from him.

Looking right into his eyes I said," Last time you tried to _create peaceful times for me_ , ended up getting my world upside down, you almost killed yourself and my happiness was almost forever gone. **No**. We will work together to maintain this peaceful time, not just you, us. We're together now, remember?"

He laughs," I'm sorry. We will together maintain this peaceful time."

Smiling, I sank my head on his chest and hugged him tightly.

"I love you"

"And I love you, Yuuki"


End file.
